


Top Tier

by maielalcinoe



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Chlonny, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Johnny with a bit of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Tier

"This cake is fantastic!" He didn't look up to have to know it was her, he could tell by the distinct smell of her perfume. He also didn't look up as this was meant to be the top tier of their wedding cake, however Johnny thought he should give it a quick taste test, just in case. He didn't want the first thing he and Chloe shared after they were married not to be up to standard, at least that was what he was planning to tell her until he heard her giggling.

"If your sister catches you...." It was true, Sue was more tense about the affair than himself or Chloe.

His grin was enough to melt most women's hearts, even the coldest, and with the twinkling baby blues, short spiky blond hair and a body that was well Chloe couldn't quite come up with the words for that, he was the complete physical package. She knew that a lot of women were turned off by the cocky attitude and self assured demeanour but underneath the real Johnny was as insecure as anyone. Chloe had found her way passed the shell and to the man it had been worth every single second.

They knew they should be getting ready but instead Chloe had moved over and wiped away the crumbs that had gathered at the corners of his mouth before readily accepting the dollop of cake that Johnny offered her. The smile and look they shared in that instant was a promise of things that would come later.

After finishing her small piece of cake Chloe nodded in agreement, "you're right, it is fantastic. And it's a good job I already sent Clark to get a replacement," she had known Johnny wouldn't have been able to resist giving it a try. She tapped him gently on the butt before turning him and pushing him away, "if we're lucky Sue will never know this happened. Now go get ready, we're getting married soon."


End file.
